Gone
by Ami JiHoon
Summary: Kisah Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol. Enggak bisa buat SUMMARY /CHANBAEK/


Gone -  
Author : Ami JiHoon

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other

Pair : ChanBaek

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : GS! Typo (s)

Song : JIN - Gone

: HAPPY READING! ^^ :

..

Disinilah ia berada Disinilah ia dulu tertawa Disinilah tempat pertemuannya dengan 'dia'  
Disinilah ia merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam Disinilah tempat yang begitu banyak kenangannya dengan 'dia'  
Disinilah tempat ia menunggu 'dia' selama 2 tahun

..

"Baekhyun-ah.. Ayolah.. Makanlah. Kau sudah tak makan dari kemarin siang"  
Rajuk seorang yeoja mata belo -Kyungsoo-  
"Aniya, Kyung-ah. Aku tak nafsu makan" Kata seorang yeoja eyeliner -Baekhyun-  
"Hufft.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia sudah kebal dengan sifat sahabatnya ini.  
"Okay.. Kalau begitu, makanannya aku taruh di meja ya.. Aku ke bawah dulu yaa" Kata Kyungsoo lembut Baekhyun tak menjawab. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat Baekhyun yang tak menjawab yang sekarang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sebenarnya ia dan teman-teman sangat merindukan Baekhyun yang ceria, jahil, dan cerewet namun setelah 'dia' pergi tanpa jejak, Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam, tak punya harapan, penyendiri, penutup dan egois. Kyungsoo menatap sendu Baekhyun lalu ia turun ke bawah..

Cklek

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengar pintu tertutup.. Sungguh ia kasihan kepada Kyungsoo.. Ia menerawang jauh..

KRING KRING

Terdengar suara alarm. Baekhyun segera beranjak dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

15 menit kemudian

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah siap pergi kuliah.  
Ia memakai celana panjang ketat, sweateer berwarna biru muda dan kaca mata hitam tanpa frame. Lalu ia memakai sepatu kets putih dan mengambil tas warna turquoise. Setelah itu ia turun ke bawah dan mendapati Lu Han dan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap. Lalu mereka berangkat bersama.

..

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sendirian, tadi Kyungsoo dan Luhan meninggalkannya dengan alasan kelas mereka sudah mau dimulai. Baekhyun masuk ke kelas musik. Suasana ramai berubah menjadi sepi. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chen.  
"Akhirnya kau datang Baekhyun.. Kau tau aku merindukanmu karena kau tak masuk 1 minggu.. Yah meskipun aku sering main ke rumah kita tapi aku tetap merindukanmu" kata Chen Yah Baekhyun sudah tak masuk kuliah selama 1 minggu.  
"Anyeong"  
"Anyeong,saem"  
"Anak-anak.. Saya sangat bangga kepada kalian semua, setelah 2 minggu lalu kalian membuat skripsi dan usaha kalian tak sia-sia. 5 hari lagi kalian akan lulus dari universitas ini. Terus berjuang ne" Kata Dosen menitikkan air mata

"Anak-anak.. Saya akan memilih kalian sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk pertunjukkan kelulusan kalian.."  
"Saya akan memilih BAEKHYUN untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas kita" lanjut dosen Banyak yang bersorak, karena mereka merindukan suara Baekhyun.  
"Ya sudah selamat bersenang-senang" kata Dosen lalu meninggalkan kelas.  
PUK

"Baekhyun-ah.. Aku sarankan, kau membuat lagu sendiri.." kata sang pelaku penepuk bahu Baekhyun -Kris

"Hng?" Gumam Baekhyun

"Benar kata Kris.. Buatlah Lagu sendiri.. Tumpahkanlah kesedihanmu di setiap lirik lagu yang kau buat, Baek. Luapkan semua kesedihanmu.. Aku mendukungmu" saran Xiumin

"Gomawo, Xiu eon"

...

Sudah 3 hari, Baekhyun menyetujui saran Xiumin dan sudah 3 hari ini ia agak ceria.. Sekarang ia sedang membuat musik untuk lagunya, lirik lagunya sudah selesai tinggal musiknya saja. Ia terus berkutat di kamarnya. Ia melirik ke jendela sampingnya yang memperlihatkan taman..

Ia dapat melihat sebuah bayangan ia dan Chanyeol -'dia'- tengah berlarian ditaman itu sambil tertawa, lalu Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, disaat itu ia sangat kaget. Baekhyun sadar jika itu hanyalah bayangan kenangannya.. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol.  
"Kapan kau kembali, Yeollie?" Lirih Baekhyun.

..

Hari kelulusan tiba..

..

Baekhyun tengah dimake-up oleh Key dan Ryeowook. Lalu datanglah Sehun dan Kai

"Noona nanti harus tersenyum diatas panggung ne.." kata Kai

"Noona.. Themangat ne .. ^^" kata Sehun menyemangati

"Ne.. Gomawo maknae ya.." Kata Baekhyun

"Mari kita sambut perwakilan kelas Musik.."

"Yeay!"

"Ini lah dia Byun Baekhyun!" Kata MC

Terdengar sorak sorai para siswa.. Lalu muncullah Baekhyun dengan balutan gaun putih sederhana tapi membuat penampilan Baekhyun istimewa dan mempesona. Rambut coklat yang digerai dengan hiasan bando putih, make up natural, anting perak berbentuk berlian kecil yang ada di telinganya, cincin mawar putih di jari manisnya, dan sepatu hak 5 cm warna putih. Penampilan Baekhyun sangat mempesona membuat yang melihatnya terpukau..

"Saya akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan saya sendiri untuk orang yang saya cintai.." kata Baekhyun

Musik dimulai diiringi dentingan piano yang Lay mainkan dan petikan gitar yang dimainkan Suho

.

· Gieogi meomuldagan geu jarie

Son kkeut-e nam-aineun ongiedo

Niga itda itda

Neoui hyang-gi neoui eolgul ·

.

Terlintas sebuah bayangan di benaknya. Bayangan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.  
'Argh' rintih Chanyeol

'Are you okay?' Tanya Baekhyun

'N-n argh'

'Akan aku obati'

..

'Nugu?'

'Ah nan Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun imnida'

'Park Chanyeol'

.

· Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa

Na ileohge neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo

Aesseo jab-eun maltu aesseo jab-eun miso

Aesseo jab-eun neonde ·

.

Ia dan Chanyeol bertemu lagi di tempat sebelumnya

'H- hai Chanyeol-ssi'  
'Hai Baekhyunnie' sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum manis.

DEG

Baekhyun merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat

.

· Uri hamkke itdeon geu gong-gan-e

Naega neol dalm-agadeon geu sungan-e

Bis-sog-eul geunyang geol eodo neomu joh-atdeon

Niga eobda niga eobda

Eotteohge na honjaseo neoljiugo sal-a ·

.

Setelah pertemuan kedua mereka. Mereka semakin dekat, apalagi mereka kuliah ditempat yang sama. Mereka selalu bersama, menghabiskan waktu untuk terus bersama

.

· Hamkke geol-eogadeon geu sigan-e

Geuleohge mandeul eogadeon

Chueogkkajido milyeonkkajido meomun jarie

Nan seo itda neomu geuliwo ·

.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

'Hati-hati di jalan ne' kata Chanyeol lembut

'Ne'

CUP

mata Baekhyun membulat

DEG DEG DEG

`Apakah aku jatuh cinta?`

-Baekhyun membawakan lagu itu dengan hatinya (menghayati). Lagu itu membuat para penonton tersentuh dan terharu-

.

· Nal bwabwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa

Na ajigdo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo

Gyeou dalm-eun maltu gyeou dalm-eun miso

Gyeou dalm-eun neonde ·

.

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol terus menatapnya. Karena ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan itu. Ia sangat suka suara Chanyeol. Ocehan chanyeol yang garing saja membuatnya tertawa. Ia sangat suka Chanyeol

-Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca karena terngiang-ngiang suara yang ia sukai-

.

· Uri hamkke itdeon geu gong-gan-e

Naega neol dalm-agadeon geu sungan-e

Bis-sog-eul geunyang geol eodo neomu joh- atdeon

Niga eobda niga eobda

Eotteohge na honjaseo neol jiugo sal-a ·

.

Ia suka saat ia dan Chanyeol main kejar-kejaran dibawah hujan sampai-sampai mereka ditegur eomma Baekhyun dan Tao. Mereka malah tertawa tak menghiraukan teguran eomma Baekhyun.

.

· Neomu geuliwo

Gyeou heolagdoen neoui ireum jiul su eobs-eo

Neoman-i buleun naui ireum-i

Yeogi jamjago iss-eo ·

.

Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol sampai suatu saat Chanyeol menghilang Ditaman itu, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol sampai larut malam dan hujan. Tempat dimana ia dan Chanyeol janjian akan datang ke sana. Baekhyun menangis dengan hujan menemaninya menyembunyikan suara tangisannya

-Baekhyun menahan air matanya agar tidak menangis-

.

· Uri hamkke itdeon geu gong-gan-e ·

.

Baekhyun terus menunggu Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol datang menemuinya

-Terdengar lantunan musik.. Dan terhenti.. Lalu terdengar dentingan piano yang dimainkan Lay..-

`Dengarlah Chanyeol.. Apa kau masih ingat nada ini? Ini adalah nada yang kita buat.. Ku harap kau mendengarnya Yeol`

.

· Hamkke geol-eoss-eoya hal sigan-e

Na honja butjabgo iss-eo

Uri milaedo naui balaemdo meomchun jarie

Nan seo itgo neoman eobda ·

.

-Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.. Air matanya berjatuhan.. Ia sadar, ia tau.. ia tau Chanyeol tak akan kembali kepadanya meskipun ia terus berharap. Tapi Chanyeol tak kan kembali. Ia sudah pergi tanpa jejak. Pergi.. Sungguh Baekhyun tetap bertahan karena ia merindukan sosok yang ia cintai, Chanyeol-

Terdengar dentingan piano tanda lagu berakhir. Para mahasiswa (penonton) bersorak.. Ada yang terharu, ada yang menangis, ada yang memberi jempol dll Baekhyun menahan isakannya dengan membekap mulutnya.

Baekhyun sudah yakin..

Ia akan membahagiakan sahabat, teman, dan keluarganya..

Ia akan bangkit dari kesedihan..

Ia akan menunggu Chanyeol tanpa kesedihan meskipun ia tau Chanyeol tak ada disini, Chanyeol telah pergi, Chanyeol tak akan kembali tapi jika Tuhan mengizinkan, ia berharap Chanyeol datang, Chanyeol ada, Chanyeol kembali, ia akan tetap menunggu..

Baekhyun melepas bekapan mulutnya lalu ia tersenyum manis nan tulus..

Lalu Baekhyun berfoto bersama dengan 10 temannya dengan senyum bahagia..

.

Tanpa disadari tampak ada seseorang yang tersenyum melihatnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

Anyeong, Readers.. Ami balik lagi nih dengan cerita GJ... Ami buat ini gegara dengerin lagunya JIN - Gone dan dapat ide buat cerita ini.. uu menyedihkan..

Ami kurang tau gimana jalan cerita ini, Ami kurang tau ini menghibur readers atau enggak, Ami juga kurang tau ini cerita membuat tersentuh atau enggak..

Maaf sebesar-besarnya..#sungkemkeReaders

Karena tak melanjutkan fanfic lama malah buat yang fanfic baru.. uu kasiani Ami..

Readers, Maaf ya.. Ami enggak bisa lanjutin fanfic lama Ami gegara Ami males #plak#dihajarmassa#woles atuh..

Ami bukan males tapi mau hiatus soalnya Ami mau ujian.. Doain yaa.. kekekeke ah Ami kira Ami banyak cincong dah

So, Give me Your review please..

Sign : Ami JiHoon XOXO


End file.
